


Too revealing

by QueensEverywhere (Blodeuwedd)



Series: Branjie Drabbles [9]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, M/M, jealous V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/QueensEverywhere
Summary: Based on the prompt "Are you... Is this flirting or are you starting a fight?"Just a little piece of domestic life with Branjie featuring jealous V.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: Branjie Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865911
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Too revealing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackhighheels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhighheels/gifts).



“Bitch, we’re going grocery shopping, not clubbing!” José exclaims as soon as Brock emerges from the bedroom where he’d gone to change out of his pajamas.

Brook looks down at this clothes, a tank top and shorts - not much different from what José wears often, actually.

“These aren’t clubbing clothes…” he says, trying to understand where the hell his boyfriend’s comment came from.

“They’re sure revealing!”

“Oh. You think? Well, it’s hot.”

“Bit too revealing, don’t you think?” José is standing right in front of him now. He runs his eyes down his body and his hand comes up under Brock’s top to massage his stomach and chest.

“Are you… is this flirting or are you starting a fight?”

José grins at him. “Bit of both.” He stands on his tiptoes and gives Brock a short peck. 

“It’s ok Toes, wear this. Let ‘em see how hot my boyfriend is.” Another peck. “But if anyone touches you they’re catching this hands!” 

He makes fighting gestures and Brock laughs, pulling him closer by his waist and kissing him deeply. 

“I think I’m going to change. Wouldn’t want us to be banned from the grocery store.”

“That’s smart.”


End file.
